Sinful temptation
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: This a request...a yaoi request. It took long, but it's here. Op/Meg. I've warned you.


Scrap.

Deep, Deep scrap.

That was what Optimus was in right now. Not only was he stuck in a cave, he was stuck in a cave, with Megatron...in his heat cycle. It seems nothing could get worse at this point.

Optimus felt Megatron's eyes burning at the back of his head. Optimus gulped in slight fear as he move closer to the wall.

Nevermind.

"Could you please stop looking at me, it's bad enough that I'm stuck in here with you"

Megatron chuckled. "Cute."

Optimus sat up straight as he heard what Megatron said. "What?" he asked as he looked over to the slightly older male not too far away from him.

"I think it cute that you think you could tell me what to do even in your vulnerable state"

Optimus turn to look at the warlord with a confused look. 'Vulnerable state, what?' His eyes widen as he realises what Megatron was saying. 'No, there is no way Megatron could sense his heat. Were the drugs Ratchet gave me not working or?'

Being lost in thought, Optimus did not notice that Megatron made his way over to him. Optimus, shamefully, yelp in surprise as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist pulling him upwards before placing him on something soft.

Optimus looked up at Megatron and snarled. "Unhand me this instant, Megatron" Optimus heard Megatron chuckled in his ear, causing a light blush on his face. "Consider yourself lucky that I was able to retain myself this long Prime." Megatron said as he brought his face to Optimus' neck.

Optimus' eyes widen again as Megatron did so. Panic build up in his chest as his breathing speed up. 'This is not happening' Optimus though before he calms himself enough for him to be able to move and struggle against Megatron. "Release me!" he commands as he tried to break out of the warlord's hold but was getting nowhere as said warlord tighten his grip.

Optimus bit his lips as he felt the warlord lick the shell of his ear, nipping the tip causing him to shiver in pleasure. Megatron against his ear. "Even after so many years apart I still remember where you are most sensitive. Why don't you just relax and let me pleasure you Prime?"

"There nothing pleasurable about this Megatron, this is rape"

"It's not rape if you enjoy it Prime," Megatron said as his hands wander under the Prime's shirt run over his abs making their way up to his nipples and giving them a squeeze before bring his mount back to the unmarked neck leaving small kisses and bits.

Optimus once again bit his lips together and close his eyes refusing to let out any sound of pleasure. 'Stubborn as ever' Megatron though as suck and biting leaving little dark purple marks on prime. A smile formed on Megatron's lips as ideas formed.

Optimus felt Megatron's hand travel down his stomach heading towards the place he forbade anyone from touching. A bright blush appeared across Optimus's face as he stopped Megatron's hand from going any deeper. "I do not allow this Megatron. Unhand me at once!" Optimus commanded, trying to keep his nervousness out of his voice but clearly failed to do so, which earned a chuckle from the warlord.

"There's no need to be nervous Prime. I just want to take care of you that's all."

"Who in the name of Primus would every want to be taken care of by the light of you!" Optimus hissed. The smile faded for a brief moment. "Touchè Prime," he said before licking from the bottom of Optimus's neck to the tip of his ear again while biting the shell and the tip causing shivers to make their way back up my spine and the rest of Optimus's body making the blush even redder.

Optimus's hands began to shake, it was no lie that his body was starting to disobey him. A sharp gasp left his lips as the tips of Megatron fingers brushed against his private area. Optimus's chest tighten as Optimus's breaths became uneven. Optimus's hands became weak from the snuggle and finally let himself give up.

"Giving up already Prime?" Megatron said with a smile knowing it would be long until Optimus fully submit to him. Before Optimus could respond, he felt Megatron's hands continue on their journey into his pants and lightly squeeze his member. A loud moan escapes the prime's lips as he shut his eyes. He placed his hands up to his lips muffling the embarrassing sounds that were leaving him as Megatron continue to do his evil deed.

The heat builds up all over Optimus causing him to become a moaning, trembling mess. Lost in pleasure, Optimus did not notice Megatron's other hand unbuckled his belt and pants then lifting him.

Optimus jerked forward when he felt something force its way in his entrance. "Wow, look at that. You're so wet down here." Megatron chuckled as he continued to stretch Optimus-who was quietly letting out moans of pleasure. Optimus yelped in surprise as Megatron's fingers run over particular spot making him melt to the floor.

"Mega- Megatron." Optimus whimpered as his eyes filled with lust. "P-please, stop." Megatron chuckled.

"There's no way that I'm stopping now Prime" he answered Prime's pleased. Optimus felt a sudden emptiness as Megatron removed his fingers causing soft whimpers to leave his lips unknown. That feeling soon ended as Optimus's eyes widen in shock as he felt something, much bigger than figures, ram into him causing moan of pain.

Tears rolled down Optimus's cheeks as his body give out from tiredness and fell against the floor of the cave. Megatron smirked as he began thrusting roughly into Optimus. The cave filled with moans of unwanted pleasure as Megatron, successfully, hit his prostate over and over.

Optimus's figures dug into the cave as his mind began to go blank with pleasure and lust. Megatron smiled as he heard the different in the moans. He leaned over towards Optimus's ear. "Starting to enjoy yourself, aren't you?" Unable to answer, Optimus was able to turn his head away, exposing his neck more to the abuse from Megatron.

Megatron picked up his pace as he was almost about to reach his limit. It was only a couple seconds until Optimus cum and Megatron wasn't far behind, spilling his seed inside him, full every inch.

Megatron chuckled as he pulled out of Optimus 's twitching form. "You were lovely Prime." he said as he pulled up his pants and fixed his clothes before turning to help his 'enemy'. Megatron's smile slightly faded as he saw tears running down the Prime red cheeks.

"I hate you."

"I know."


End file.
